


In Which Choice of Wardrobe is Discussed

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [53]
Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2006.





	

Father’s eyes bugged out even further than they were normally. “Oh, hell no. You’re not going outside in that outfit.”

I crossed my arms. “I can’t very well fight in a dress, can I?”

He sputtered, rage building. “At least put something on that won’t cause those—those _boys_ to stare!”

I rolled my eyes. “Let them stare. And while they do, I’ll kick all their asses from here to the Sea!”

We glared at each other for a long time. Father, as usual, was the first to give up. “Oh, all right. But don’t say I didn’t warn you!”

* * *

 _Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
Because the first thing I thought when I saw Xing Cai’s outfit was, “If she really was Zhang Fei’s daughter, he’d never let her outside wearing that.”


End file.
